Say We'll meet Again
by TheMacUnleashed
Summary: The night before their lives change, Anakin and Padme dream... inspired by a song of the same name by L. Buckingham.
1. Padme

Padme Naberrie´ tossed and turned in bed. Sleep didn't come, not that she'd suspected it to. Tomorrow she would learn her fate, and an unsettling thought that was indeed. Which was better: To win and be burdened or to lose and to be free?

As she pondered this question, the dreams that had been dancing just beyond her reach gave in and enveloped her in their sweet release…

_She was in a large well-lit room. People all around her, all humans, laughed and mingled. She noted that all the woman were wearing dresses; strange because such sexism hadn't taken place on her planet in at least one thousand years, and was punishable by laws nowadays. _

_Padme was struck with the sudden remembrance of ancient holo-photos that had been in her family for over a dozen generations: Their colors had all faded and they weren't known as holo-photos back than because they weren't three dimensional; no, these were called photographs. _

_She recalled a picture whose story she had always wondered about. It was set in a room much like this, and contained people dressed in clothes as strange and flowing as these. _

_As the young woman (Could she really be considered a woman?) pondered the similarities, a handsome stranger stepped up to her. "Care to dance?" _

_She smiled, instantly attracted to his striking blue eye, dark blonde hair and the scar across his right eye that made him even more mysterious. "Why yes, I'd like that very much." _

_They whirled and waltzed to the beat of the rhythmic music that played in the background. The walls were a blur, like all the other figures, although she did catch a glimpse of a few of them: A solemn-looking ginger haired man- how could he be so serious here?-; an older man with brown hair streaked with grey- he appeared slightly withdrawn, but at the same time, as if he were enjoying himself; and several figures dressed in shining white armor- how strange! _

_But all pleasant dreams, no matter how real they seem, come to an end, and this one was no exception. At last the stranger set her down (Were they truly dancing that long without pause?), and said, "It's time for you to go now, Padme Amidala." Amidala? _

"_Please," she whispered, not wanting the moment to end. "Please say we'll meet again."_

_He smiled, showing his pure white teeth. "Whether in dreams, nightmares or reality, I promise you we'll meet again."_

Before she could question his cryptic words, she had awakened and remembered nothing.

Later that day, word came that she was the new queen of Naboo.

_'Just say we'll meet again  
When the sunset spell is gone in the wind  
Please say we'll meet again'  
_**Lyrics belong to Lindsey Buckingham, whose song by the same title as this story was my inspiration to write this. I might continue this with Anakin; would anyone like to see that? **


	2. Anakin

_Everyone pays a price for these dreams  
So why not dream these dreams together_

_~.~_

_Lindsey Buckingham, Say We'll Meet Again_

_~.~ _

Anakin Skywalker looked around the room with the sort of critical gaze that only a child is able to give. It was a large, barren room: He himself preferred the quarters that he lived in as a slave; at least his home had an air of personality around it.

The place was, as he observed before, large, with no furniture in it. The walls were a dusty brown shade that was akin to his home's color. The only striking part was the design on the floor: It was a scarlet sun, though whether it was rising or setting, he couldn't tell.

Anakin shrank back as people- all humans- started coming through the two huge double doors. They were all dressed strangely, he noted: The women all wore long flowing dresses far fancier than he had ever seen on Tatooine, while the men sported dark suits.

They mingled and laughed, none seeming to notice him, much less wonder why a child was there.

Several people stood out to him. One was because he was so tall: A man, with brown hair mixed with grey, and a nose that looked to be broken more than once. Another was shorter, but had the same sort of aura of discreet power around him, and wore his ginger hair long with a single braid framing his face.

The last two were dancing together. Leading the waltz was a man with wavy blond hair and a single scar across his right eye. The woman –or girl depending on your perspective; she looked to be caught awkwardly between the two- was the most beautiful person he had ever seen before: Although clad in far simpler clothes than all the others, she had long, thick brown hair and astonishingly lovely pale skin.

He watched, ignoring the strange feelings of jealousy. The woman was older than him; she looked to be at least fifteen compared to his nine. Besides, he was a slave. She looked to be very powerful, and probably _owned_ people like him!

Still, he couldn't help but reach out with his mind. It was a trick that he used to help him podrace.

What happened astonished him. One minute he was trying to figure out who these people were; the next he was seeing from the man's eyes!

Had he tried, the nine-year-old probably could have retreated. Still, he didn't want to. He felt an odd connection to both the man and the one he was dancing with.

It felt like they were together for an eternity.

All eternities come to an end. When at last they stopped their waltzing, Anakin was astonished to see tears in the woman's beautiful eyes. Staring intensely at him, she whispered, "Please… Please say we'll meet again."

He didn't know where the words came from, but he heard himself saying "Whether in dreams, nightmares or reality, I promise you we'll meet again." She gave him a confused smile, and he was back in his nine-year-old body.

When he woke up the next day, unable to recall his dreams, Anakin Skywalker met a Jedi.

**A/n: This sounds odd, but if you have a Fanfiction account and have published at least one story, can you see your traffic? I want to know if it's just me or not. **


End file.
